Locked In
by ablondeinaunionjack
Summary: Jane and Anneena aren't supposed to know about the Society...but what happens when they find Connie's diary? Thanks to ThatGirlWithThoseIssues for the idea. All recognizable content belongs to Julia Golding.
1. Chapter 1

**This story isn't great; but here it is...the idea is from CopyCatsHurtfulKisses, so thanks Cat; hope you enjoy it **

"Come _on_, Jane!"

Jane hefted her schoolbag onto her shoulder and raced after Anneena, who was walking along the road to the bus stop.

"I'm coming! It's not my fault your schoolbag is so light!"

A light rain began to fall, making Anneena sigh heavily.

"Oh, no! This is going to _ruin_ my top!" she complained.

"Told you it was going to rain" sniggered Jane.

Anneena glared at her.

"You're no help!"

Jane laughed.

"You can dry off at Connie's house."

"Well, I suppose so; but this material is really thin."

Anneena tugged at her dusty pink Indian tunic threaded with gold, and tried to protect it with her schoolbag. Jane shrugged her leather jacket off and handed it to her friend.

"Here you go, Annie."

"You-" she protested.

"I'm fine. You take it."

Anneena took it from her and pulled it on.

"I don't know why the council haven't built a proper bus stop here. I mean, it's bad enough now, with these summer storms we've been getting, but in the winter it's awful" she declared.

Jane nodded, her blonde hair flapping into her face.

"Gideon says his father is campaigning to get one built – he's a councillor."

Anneena smiled to herself.

"Talking to Gideon a lot now, aren't you?"

Jane blushed, and hid behind her hair.

"We're friends. That's all."

"If you say so" replied Anneena dubiously.

"Oh, look! Here's the bus!" said Jane, glad of an excuse not to reply.

When the bus stopped, they hurried inside before they got soaked: the rain was getting heavier by the minute.

"Ooh look, window seat!" exclaimed Anneena.

Jane grinned, knowing full well that they would sit at the back like they always did. When she wasn't with Anneena, Jane would never sit at the back: but that was her friend all over; loud, confident and not afraid of anything.

"Well...maybe we should just sit at the back. I've got to do some more homework on the way back, and there's a spare seat" decided Anneena, walking down the aisle with Jane trailing behind her.

They collapsed into the grey seats at the back before noticing the tall boy sitting by the window, his face turned to the grey sky. Without hesitation, Anneena sat next to him and pulled a silver ringbound notebook out of her bag, followed by a turquoise beaded pencilcase.

"I love your top by the way, Jane" she commented.

Jane blushed and smiled.

"I got it from Aquarius – you know, the new shop on the high street" she said.

"The one with the blue and gold board outside?" asked Anneena.

"Yeah – they've got a sale on."

"Cool – I'll see if Connie wants to come tomorrow."

Anneena picked up her pink gel pen and wrote something down in her neat rounded handwriting.

"Monday's geography?" asked the boy, suddenly turned around.

Anneena smiled.

"Yeah. You're at Chartmouth Secondary, then? That's funny, I've never seen you there."

He smiled.

"Yes. I'm Liam – I just moved here, I've only been at school for a week or so."

"Anneena. And this is Jane."

Liam brushed his black fringe out of his vivid green eyes and smiled at Jane.

"Hi."

Jane smiled again nervously, and looked out of the window to avoid the intensity of his gaze.

"Do you know Connie Lionheart?" he asked. "The Universal?"

"Yeah – we're her friends" declared Anneena. "What's a universal?"

Liam smiled oddly.

"You don't know about the Society?"

"No, she won't tell us anything about it. Are you a member?"

Liam smirked unpleasantly.

"I will be. Soon."

Anneena smiled uncomfortably. Something about his smiled was...odd. Almost unnatural.

"Where are you from?" persisted Liam.

"Hesombe. We're both from Hescombe" responded Anneena.

They lapsed into silence, much to Anneena's relief, until they reached Hescombe.

"This is our stop. Come on, Jane. Bye, Liam" she said thankfully.

"Bye."

Anneena hustled Jane out of the bus and out into the rain. As the bus pulled off, she could still see Liam watching them with his unsettling cat-like eyes.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Jane, shivering.

"He was _weird_! And it's only a short walk."

Jane shrugged, and followed Anneena down to Connie's house. The rain was, if anything, harder now; huge raindrops stung their arms and heads, quickly plastering their hair onto their heads. Wordlessly, they both broke into a run to Shaker Row.

"Oh no, this top will be ruined!" complained Jane.

"It's half synthetic, you'll be fine" assured Anneena.

"How do you know that?"

"You left your label showing!"

"Annie! Why didn't you tell me?"

Anneena cast a wicked glance at Jane.

"Well, Gideon wasn't there – I didn't think you'd mind."

"Anneena!"

Anneena grinned and opened Evelyn's gate. Before Jane could berate her any further, she ran down the path and rang the doorbell. Jane caught up with her, and stood sheltering under the eaves, trying to wring out her sopping blue halter neck top. A few minutes later, the door was opened by Evelyn, with George balanced on one hip.

"Oh, hello Anneena, Jane. Come in; Connie's going to be back soon. I think she went to see Col."

She let them in, and shut the door firmly against the pouring rain. Anneena reached out and let George grab her finger with a podgy fist, making him gurgle happily.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm good, thanks" responded Anneena.

Jane smiled and shook her head. Evelyn nodded.

"Okay; do you want to go up to Connie's room? She shouldn't be long now."

Anneena smiled.

"Great. We'll do that."

She gently prised George's grip from her finger, and followed Jane upstairs to Connie's attic bed-room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for Angelmail, because I accidentally stole her name for Gideon :S So, sorry Angel, here's a chapter to make up for it **

Pushing open the door, Jane's loose blonde hair was blown back into her face, and the posters covering the walls like a second wallpaper were turned up at the corners: some (near the window) were almost blown off the wall. She ran over to the open window and pulled it shut, sealing out the bad weather, before turning back to the room. Papers were strewn across the wooden floor and the bed, scattered by the strong winds which had blown up suddenly.

"I hope these aren't important – some of them are a bit damp" commented Anneena, stooping to gather some up.

"Me too. Look at this one – it's wet all around the edges."

Jane picked up the piece of paper that she'd found, and squealed. Anneena picked her way over the floor to stand next to her.

"What?"

"It's a letter from that mysterious Society of hers!"

"Well, go on! Read it!"

Jane paused.

"It _is_ her letter, though."

"Yeah, but think about it. This might be our only opportunity to find out about her Society! Aren't you even a little bit curious? Connie doesn't need to know" urged Anneena.

"Well...I suppose it can't hurt."

Jane pulled a sheet of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it.

"Ooh, neat compass!" said Anneena, craning her neck over her friend's shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Hang on, I haven't had a chance to look yet!" laughed Jane. "Right then, listen to this:

Dear Miss Lionheart,

We would like to congratulate you on your promotion to the position of Trustee of the Company of the Universals, and enclose your new badge. Please attend the Trustee's meeting at the Mastersons' farm on Thursday the 11th of October to find out more about your new duties and responsibilities as Universal Trustee.

Yours sincerely,

Kinga Potowska."

Jane looked at Anneena.

"Trustee? Sounds like she's pretty high up. And Company of the Universals; what's that?" asked the Indian girl.

"I don't know...we'll have to ask her about it when she gets here." Jane chewed her lip. "But then she'll know that we looked...hmm."

"We'll work something out" assured Anneena. "Hey, I'm just going to hang your jacket up: it might dry out there. Connie's got one of those radiator bars in her bathroom, right?"

Jane paused in the act of picking up some more papers.

"Have a look, I don't know."

Anneena shrugged off the jacket Jane had lent her and went into Connie's mini en-suite to hang it up. Jane continued to collect the rest of the papers; whilst behind her, the window rattled. Tutting, she straightened up just as the window blew open.

"What's that?" called Anneena from the bathroom.

"I didn't shut the window catch properly" replied Jane. "It opened itself again."

"Oh, right."

Jane slammed the window shut, and behind her, the door banged against its frame. Fastening the catch firmly, she turned around and collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey, Annie?!"

"Yeah?" responded Anneena, backing out of the en-suite.

"Mrs Clamworthy said Connie was out with Col...do you think they're on a date?"

Anneena's face lit up, and she walked over to sit next to Jane.

"Oh, I hope so! They're so cute together!"

As she sat down on the bed, she felt a hard rectangle under her leg, and moved so she could pull it out from under the duvet. It turned out to be a black book with gold lettering on the front.

"Hey, Jane, look at this! I think this is Connie's diary!"

Jane looked across at the book.

"Cool! Hey...I wonder if she said anything about Col" she replied.

"There's only one way to find out. I wonder..." Anneena looked at Jane. "Do you think we could...?"

Jane followed her friend's train of thought.

"You don't mean..."

"Connie doesn't have to know."

"But...it's her private diary, I'd feel bad about it."

"Me too...oh well; I'll go down and ask Mrs Clamworthy if we can have some drinks."

Anneena got up, laying the diary on Connie's blue pillow, and went to the door. It wouldn't budge. Anneena frowned, and pushed hard against it.

"It's stuck!"

Jane got up and turned the handle. It spun easily in her hand, but the door stayed still.

"Oh..."

Anneena swore mildly.

"We're locked in. Now what are we going to do?" she said angrily.

Jane shrugged helplessly. Anneena began to pound against the door with her fists.

"Mrs Clamworthy! Mrs Clamworthy!" she shouted.

Jane joined in, but to no avail. Evelyn was talking to somebody at the door, and couldn't hear them. Jane gave up first, going back to sit on the bed.

"I suppose...I suppose we could have a _little_ look in her diary" she conceded.

"Just a little one" confirmed Anneena.

Cautiously, as though it was about to explode, Jane picked up the diary and opened it up.

"_**First of January,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Rain followed me to school today. I told her she shouldn't come, but she didn't listen...and now Mr Arnolds has suspended me indefinitely. Mum and Dad are really mad at me; this is the third time I've been suspended from. It's not my fault Rain followed me! I wish I could just run away sometimes."**_

Jane looked at Anneena.

"Who's Rain?"

Anneena shrugged.

"Maybe her dog. Or her cat..."

"It's not worth expelling her though. Not for that."

"Poor Connie. Let's see what happened."

Jane turned the page and read:

"_**January the Third,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Mr Arnolds just met my parents; I'm going to be `removed from school for personal reasons.' I hate them! Why are they all plotting against me? I was out with Rain earlier, just playing; and now I'm going to have to tell her I'm leaving. It'll break her heart. Why can't everyone just leave me alone? Just because I have different friends, they all think I'm strange."**_

"Aw, poor Connie!" said Anneena. "She had to leave her pet?"

Jane frowned and nodded.

"Listen to this:

"_**January the Sixth,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Mum and Dad are shipping me off to Dad's sister's house in Hescombe. Nobody wants me, so they're sending me to weird Aunt Evelyn. Dad doesn't even like her! And Mum, Dad and Simon are going to the Caribbean: apparently they can't afford to move house there if I have any problems...so they're not taking me. I don't want to leave Rain and Arna though! They're the only friends I have!"**_

"Oh...that's so sad!" declared Anneena. "Who's Arna?"

"Maybe another pet?" suggested Jane.

"Hmm...I wonder what her `problems' were?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Jane turned the page, and started reading again.

**Ooh...mysterious! Please review – the green button **_**likes**_** it when you do that...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for Becca118 for reviewing...**

"Aw! This page is covered in teardrops!" exclaimed Jane.

"What does it say?" asked Anneena urgently, craning her neck over Jane's shoulder.

"_**January the Tenth**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I said goodbye to Rain and Arna. Rain was with Roxie and Dinah; so I could say goodbye to them all. Rain was so frightened, she had no idea what was happening. It was so sad – I had to ask Dinah to hold her back so she couldn't follow me. Then I went to see Arna – she seemed to understand it more than Rain; but I guess that's because she's older. I think she's going to make her nest soon. I hope so – she'll make a wonderful mother. I don't think she'll ever leave her chicks when they hatch; and I hope there'll be a family of blackbirds there forever. **_

_**I came back to the house and finished my packing so we could put it in the van. And then we drove down to Hescombe so they could dump me with Aunt Evelyn. I'm writing this in her house right now – my attic room is quite cool; but it's not home." **_

"What was that about the blackbirds?"

"Maybe she had a pet blackbird, Arna" suggested Jane.

"Maybe...it's odd, though."

At that moment, a flying twig banged against the window pane, making them jump. Anneena laughed when she realised what it was.

"Feels like a hurricane out there!" commented Jane with a rueful grin.

"You've never been in India in the monsoon season! This is just a little storm by comparison!" retorted Anneena. "We were trapped in the house for three days!"

"Wow...still, by my standards, this is pretty bad."

They watched the storm in silence for a while, watching the trees sway and bend violently. Jane whistled.

"I bet Connie'll have some difficulty getting back" declared Anneena.

"Yeah...speaking of Connie" Jane tapped the diary meaningfully.

"Yeah, right. Go on" urged Anneena.

Jane turned the page and started reading.

"_**January the Eleventh**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was my first day at Aunt Evelyn's. She's really odd...like this morning she was making this weird noise out of the window, sort of keening. I didn't dare ask her about it – she always looks so forbidding; she wears black, she's really pale and she hardly ever smiles. I really miss Arna and Rain...and Roxie and Dinah; and all my old friends. I'm not going to write here for a while...there won't be anything to talk about."**_

"Keening noise out of the window? Huh..." Anneena glanced down at the stairs, as though trying to work out why.

"Yeah...that's odd" agreed Jane. She turned the page. "Look, the next one is the fifteenth."

"_**January the Fifteenth,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I met some new friends: the seagulls at the dock. There's one I named Scark – I like him; and the rest are really friendly, like they knew I needed some help with meeting people. I'm going to try and find them every day, they make me feel so much better."**_

"That's good" said Anneena. "I'm glad she found someone."

Jane nodded.

"Hey, would you mind reading the next ones? My throat's a bit sore – I'm still shaking off that cold."

"Sure."

Jane handed Anneena the diary, and looked out of the window again.

"Wow – would you look at that? That's the lid from my neighbour's bin! He sprayed his name on the top...that must have been carried for ages!" she marvelled.

Anneena peered out of the window.

"Wow. That's some distance!"

Jane stretched out and yawned.

"I know! Go on, Annie – what's next?"

**A.N Hey, sorry this is so short, but I promise I'll get another one up soon. Thanks! The green button thanks you for your interest, and would like you to continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for Darling Summers, who has come back to the forum after a **_**very**_** long absence :D It's great to have you back **

"Right..." Anneena turned the page. "Here it is:

_**January the 18**__**th**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I had a great day today with Scark and the other seagulls – it was so much fun! But I think someone saw us...what if people found out about me? Then I'd have to leave here too. I wouldn't mind that, I suppose...but I thought I was just getting to know the gulls, and fitting in. Well, if I don't make too much of a fuss, then Aunt Evelyn ignores me and I can just be on my own. I like that. Then, when I was coming back from the harbour, something really weird happened. I ran through a crowd of people, and I just felt...something. I can't define it, it was just like I actually fitted in there. If only. I know I'll never fit in here, it's so different and strange. And then when I got back I found a pair of ear-protectors – red ones, with silver birds on them; I think the man watching me had the same ones. I couldn't ask Aunt Evelyn about it though, she got really weird and closed-up. Well, more than she is normally – and that's saying something. I wish I could go out and live with Scark. He'd probably look after me better than Aunt Evelyn does." **_

"What is there to find out about Connie?" asked Jane absently, lying back on the bedspread. "She's good with animals...but that's nothing to be ashamed of. And I didn't think Mrs Clamworthy looked after her badly."

Anneena frowned.

"I don't know...maybe they started getting on later on. There's only one way to find out."

She cleared her throat and started to read the next page again. She squealed suddenly, making Jane jump.

"What?" she asked.

"This is the first time she met Col!" explained Anneena. "I wonder if she knew then..."

Jane shook her head and smiled, knowing full well that Anneena was imagining a love story that was destined to be – just like the plots of the books she read. Her dark head was always buried in something along those lines, reading them slowly so she could savour every word.

"What do you think, Jane?" asked Anneena suddenly, breaking into her reverie.

"I don't know, Annie. Why don't you check?" replied Jane.

"I will." She was about to start reading aloud, then a thought struck her. "Do you remember when we were doing that project together? She and Col were always arguing about it – he really didn't seem to happy with her. That's such a typical thing with real love stories...they just can't get on until they realise..." She sighed happily.

"Maybe" said Jane, humouring her friend: she didn't believe in that at all. "Anyway, why don't you read on and find out what she thought when he met him?"

Anneena nodded eagerly, and started to read.

"_**January the 19**__**th**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I was woken up by Aunt Evelyn making strange noises out of the window. Again. I daren't mention it to her, though. I can't even imagine that conversation! She behaved like everything was normal again; it's so disconcerting. If she's going to be odd, then she could at least be odd all the time. She told me to come with her to see somebody from school...but I wasn't interested at all. It didn't help that we were in an old-fashioned tea-shop – I didn't think anyone I'd want to be friends with would go there. Definitely not someone cool. And then I met Col and his grandmother. Mrs Clamworthy is so nice, and Col...is very cool. But I don't think he'll ever want to be friends with me – the misfit with the cool kid? Not a chance. And he's got the same eyes as me! What are the odds of that? Aunt Evelyn says it's a family thing...but we're not even related! It just seems so weird...and cool. **_

_**Col was quite friendly, and he didn't mind laughing about our surnames, and things like that. I really hope we can be friends. That would be so great."**_

"Aw, sweet!" burst out Jane, smiling. "Maybe you were right, Anneena – Connie seemed to really like him from the first meeting."

"I told you! It's so cute, they're just _made_ for each other!"

"Like you and Rat?" asked Jane slyly, grinning.

Anneena coloured, and looked away.

"I..." she spluttered.

Jane smiled knowingly.

"Just talk to him."

"I'm not..."

Anneena shrugged, and turned away.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave it."

Jane sighed, wishing that Anneena would make her mind up.

"Go on then. Next entry" she encouraged.

**Hey, sorry this is so short, but I promise I'll update soon. The blue button has come here instead of the green one, and would like to take your enquiries as well. If you could slip a review in at the same time, we would both be very grateful...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for MusicWritingLove for her review – thanks **

"Right" began Anneena brightly, turning the page. "Here we go – ooh, first day at school after this, we might be in there!"

Jane laughed, and threw a pillow at her.

"Hurry _up_, Annie, I'm dying of old age!"

She tossed the pillow back at her friend and started to read.

"_**January the 20**__**th**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow! That's so odd, I thought Aunt Evelyn would have to drag me kicking and screaming, but if Col's there, it might not be so bad. That's all for tonight, I have to get to bed early enough so I can be up tomorrow." **_

"Aw, sweet – she's looking forward to seeing Col again" said Anneena, grinning. "I just _knew_ she would have known from the first day!"

Inwardly, Jane rolled her eyes.

"It's nice" she agreed. "What's next?"

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't upset me, I've got the pillow!"

She held it up threateningly, an unconvincingly vicious expression plastered onto her face. Anneena laughed, and turned back to the book.

"_**January the 21**__**st**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was my first day at school. Aunt Evelyn walked me in, which was a bit embarrassing, but I guess Dad told her about what I'd done at Gravestone Primary – ran out of there before my first lesson. The teacher Mr. Johnson seems nice, I think we'll get on. And her let me sit by the pet corner, which was quite good. A really nice girl called Anneena brought the gerbils in, and sat next to me – I hope we can be friends. Col didn't come over, though, which was a bit disappointing...but I supposed someone that cool wouldn't sit with the new kid, anyway. At least he made sure I was with someone who could show me around (Anneena). When we were having the lunch break, I was saying hello to the gerbils, and she was fine with it, she said I had a way with animals; which makes a change from being told that I'm "different". Anyway, she introduced me to a load of her friends – I liked Jane Benedict most out of all of them. I think my first day went really well...until I got back home - Aunt Evelyn went to some kind of "Society" meeting that she wouldn't tell me anything about. I must admit, I'm curious – is that something to do with the earmuffs, or the weird noises? I'll have to find out."**_

"That's so nice!" commented Jane, smiling.

"I know, she's so sweet!" replied Anneena, grinning. "Told you she'd mention us!"

"Alright" laughed Jane, falling back against the bed. "You were right – for once."

"Hey!!"

Anneena punched Jane lightly on the leg, and she rolled away, laughing.

"Alright, sorry! You have been right before! Honestly!"

Jane put her hand on her heart, trying to look serious. Anneena didn't buy it, and proceeded to pummel Jane, who was protecting herself with the pillow.

"Annie! I can't breathe! You're squashing me!" she panted, trying to push the girl off.

Anneena relented, sitting down on the bed to catch her breath.

"I've lost my place now" she complained.

"Well that's not _my_ fault!" retorted Jane.

"You insulted me!"

"You hit me!"

"Alright...we're even. Now, where am I in here?"

She flicked through the diary, trying to find her page.

"Right – here. No thanks to you."

She mock-glared at her friend, and started to read again.

**Sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer (although I have a horrible feeling that I said this in the last chapter :S) Anywho, I'll update soon and sort it out. Thanks – you've all made the blue button very happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**September the 22**__**nd**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Aunt Evelyn was really weird today – really angry about this thing about the Axoil employee going missing, I don't even know why. But it did cast some light on that mysterious Society of hers, apparently it's like an environmental one, or something. I think the article was written by Anneena's sister, which is cool...but I wish I knew what Aunt Evelyn's problem was with the story. **_

_**Col's got this strange scar on his cheek, he says it's from a cat, but it's nothing like a cat's claw. I wonder why he's lying about it, it's not like getting scratched is something to be ashamed of. I asked him about it, and he says it was from a seabird at the Stacks – apparently the society thingy was patrolling there to protest about the oil refinery. He's part of the society too – and he says he's going to ask the assessors to have a look at me, whatever that means. Hopefully, that means I can join properly.**_

_**Mr Johnson (after Anneena had suggested it) set us on a project about the Axoil refinery; and, here's the weird thing, Col joined me, Anneena and Jane as part of our group. He seemed really angry at the start, but he was fine later on. I guess he was just happy that we were sparing him the effort of thinking – Anneena's really good at this kind of stuff. But then he got really angry when she suggested an interview with the company, like he was trying to hide something. Anneena ignored him – we thought it was a really good idea, and I don't think one person would stop her. She's so confident – I wish I could be like that. Anyway, now Col, Jane, Anneena and I are in the same group for this project, which is nice; but if Col's going to keep being weird about stuff, it could be really awkward. I hope it goes well, though."**_

"Wow – long entry" marvelled Jane. "That is odd, about Col's scar. And Col _was_ awkward about that, wasn't he? I wonder why."

"I don't know – there might be more later on."

Anneena didn't say it, but Jane could tell that her friend was secretly pleased about what Connie had written about her determination. It was certainly true – once Anneena had set her mind to something, it would get done, no matter what happened.

"Annie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Next entry?" she prompted gently.

Anneena smiled slightly, and turned the page.

"Right:

_**September the 29**__**th**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Col was still a little weird at school today – I still don't think he approves of our idea. Not much happened apart from that, until I got home. Aunt Evelyn had a guest – an Italian man called Signor Antonelli. He seemed nice and friendly, even though he did burst into song for no apparent reason when we were talking; which is different, but quite nice. Apparently I have `da look' – which is like what Col said. I wonder what they mean, whether it's a compliment or an insult. Judging by Signor Antonelli's expression, it's a good thing, which is nice to know. Then he started talking about taking the boats out, and Aunt Evelyn said something about waiting until the day-trippers and fishermen have gone. I couldn't ask about anything, because Signore Antonelli started talking about Italy (and singing again – I've never met anyone who can switch from talking to singing so quickly). Anyway...I tried to ask about the society, but he claimed his English wasn't good enough to explain – I think he was lying. Why won't anyone tell me the truth?**_

_**Later on they both left, leaving me on my own at home again. What are they hoping to achieve by going back to the Stacks and upsetting the birds again? It just doesn't make sense to keep going! I just wish I could make them think about what they were doing before they went out." **_

"I'm really intrigued by this society thing now – I wonder what they actually do? I mean, if they actually did what they said, why wouldn't they tell Connie?" asked Jane, an unusually determined expression on her face.

"I don't know" replied Anneena, the same look in her eyes. "But I'm going to find out. When Connie's made a member, she'll probably keep a record of what happens in her diary."

"I hope so." Jane lay back on the bed and studied the ceiling. "A secret society - in Hescombe! It sounds like it should be a book!"

Anneena sighed happily.

"Can you imagine that? A book about us?" she smiled.

"I know! That would be so cool!"

Anneena glanced down at Jane and grinned. Her friend didn't often express herself like that – Jane was quiet and private, and hardly ever showed her excitement.

"Fancy being a star?" she joked.

Jane moved her head so she could look up at Anneena.

"Why not? I'm sure we'd make picturesque characters. Well...I would, anyway."

Anneena squealed.

"Hey!"

Jane smiled.

"Never mind that – what about the next entry?"

Anneena turned back to the diary.

"_**September the 30**__**th**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I went to Anneena's house to meet up with her, Jane and Col for this project. Col was stubborn and annoyed about the interview again – I wish he'd just give up and let us do it; either that, or tell us why he doesn't want to. But then he told us that he'd been there when the dead Axoil employee was found in the water. I don't blame him for being upset, I guess seeing that would make anyone feel emotional. Anneena said that the company was trying to hide the deaths by saying that the workers never made it to the refinery, when they were probably killed at work. Apparently it would be bad publicity because of the health and safety issues. We eventually sorted it out – Anneena promised not to ask any questions about the men who were killed, and I think that satisfied Col. **_

_**Jane's dad works at Axoil, so we don't want to be too impertinent – actually, everyone else said we should make them think we're just little kids. I don't really understand, but they seem to know what they're doing. **_

_**The weirdest thing happened when I was coming back from Anneena's house: I stopped at the quay to see if Scark was there, and the seagulls dive-bombed me! They stopped when they realised who I was, but apparently they're angry with the Society because they're interfering in the Stacks. I tried to explain it to them, but it's hard to explain things when you don't know about it in the first place. I just wish someone could explain it to me properly, instead of feeding me little bits of information which doesn't make sense when I put it together."**_

"Poor Connie" commented Jane.

"I know! I hope she gets some answers soon" replied Anneena.

"Only one way to find out."

**Apologies to Darling Summers, I know I didn't get the Society properly involved here, but it will be in the next one. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**As strange and inexplicably bizarre as this may seem, this is an update! I can only apologise several hundred times for not updating sooner and hope you enjoy this chapter. And I promise I'll update a lot more now!**

Anneena cleared her throat.  
"Can you read for a bit? I've got a sore throat."  
"Sure – hand it over."  
Jane took the diary and found the right page.

"_**September the 24**__**th**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Col invited me to tea today – which is weird, because he's been ignoring me for a while. Not that I should be surprised, he is so far out of my social group – if I have one. He didn't seem that interested in inviting me. We went back with Anneena, which was a little awkward – apparently she invited her sister Rupa to cover the story for the Hescombe Herald. Col is being so weird about this. She went off before we went home, thankfully - it was getting really tense there. But then on the way back we met a girl, Shirley Masterson, who is also part of the Society. I feel really jealous about this now – why can't I be a member? They're always going off riding and for picnics and stuff, it's so annoying that I'm being excluded from the only fun thing in Hescombe. Col asked me if anybody had mentioned assessors – I have no idea what he meant, but it sounds like it's something to do with the Society. Maybe I can ask about it again and see if I can get involved.**_

_**Tea with Col and his gran was weird; like Mrs. Clamworthy thinks I'm special or something, she kept giving me extra tea and cake. I hope she doesn't think we're a couple or anything, like she's trying to treat me nicely because she thinks I'm going out with Col… It was kind of strange, but I still got that feeling of energy from them both, like I did with the crowd. I wish I knew what it was about, it's really intriguing me now. **_

_**I got an email from Mum and Dad today, about Manila. I'm sort of jealous of them, it sounds amazing over there. But I suppose it's not so bad here, with Jane and Anneena and the gerbils. I sent them an email back about everything so they know I'm okay, I hope that means they won't ask too many questions about how my life is here. It's not bad here, but I miss Rain and the others. I wonder if they remember who I am now. I really hope so.**_

_**Signor Antonelli's singing was driving me mad earlier, so I went downstairs and there was a bit of a surprise waiting for me. Aunt Evelyn had a load of family photos to show me of my great-great-grandmother, my great-aunt, and some of the other historical Lionhearts. I could tell that they had eyes like mine – definitely odd, not necessarily the same colours as mine though. Great Aunt Sybil looked quite a lot like me, but apparently she was in the Society. Her husband died because of whatever the Society does…now I'm not so eager about it. I can't work out why Mrs. Clamworthy would let Col be in it if it's dangerous, but Aunt Evelyn kept talking about following your calling and how you can't deny it if you have the gift. Why do you have to be "chosen" to join some Society which does picnics for its members? And why is it so dangerous? I'm going to have to find out soon. Evelyn said that he died on Society business in Finland, which presumably means that it's international and not just a local thing. This is getting even more confusing.**_

_**Evelyn also said that not many people were killed in the Society, which made me feel a little better – maybe it was just an accident when Sybil's husband died. It's still strange, but lots of strange things seem to be happening around here…And then Evelyn said that I should be introduced to the Society, and started talking about a test on Sunday! I'm excited and terrified in equal parts – what's the test going to be about? How much I know about ecology and the environment? I'd better start looking up things about Greenpeace and the local environment, see what I can find out. I really hope I pass this test, I can't wait to find out more about the Society. And maybe that way I can get a bit closer to Col…but anyway, I'll have to give this some serious thought."**_

Jane looked up from the book, a surprised expression on her face. Anneena's face echoed her sentiments.

"Her Great Uncle died because of the Society?" she whispered, her face pale against her dark hair. "This is so strange!"

"I know!" responded Jane, frowning. "Poor Connie, she must have been so confused…"

"But does this mean that the Society is still dangerous? Maybe Connie could get hurt by it!"

"It's probably nothing, Annie. It was probably just an accident or something…it was in Finland, maybe they were having an ecological survey and there was an accident. It's quite dangerous geologically in the fjords if you're not careful," assured Jane.

"Well, yes, yes, but what if the Society is to do with something more dramatic?" continued Anneena, unabashed. "Maybe they're serious ecological warriors, like Greenpeace or something, and they got on the wrong side of the government and Sybil's husband got caught up in it!"

"Annie, seriously, you're over-reacting! I'm sure it's nothing like that."

"But we don't know, do we? It could be something more! There's only one way to find out, and that's to read the entire diary and find out what happening. I'm sure this is bigger than you think it is."

"Anneena-"

"No, no, Jane, come on. Think about this. Connie won't tell us anything about this Society of hers, Col and Rat won't either…it only follows that it's something illegal!"

Jane looked doubtful.

"And you really think Mrs. Clamworthy is involved in illegal activities? Do you think she chains herself routinely to trees that need saving and spends all her time in Greenpeace camps?"

"No. But Rat lived in a caravan with protestors and…and that thing with Merlin's Oak! Connie went missing for ages, and it turned out that she was in that tree, trying to save it from being chopped down!"

"Anneena, please, don't-"

"Jane, humour me! I know I'm on to something now. I'll take the diary, I want to see this first-hand."

Jane sighed, but handed the diary over. There was no stopping Anneena when she was in this kind of mood.

**This is a post for Project PULL, set up by Bookaholic117. For more information visit my profile. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the length of this one, I didn't have time to write any more…I hope you enjoy it, anyway.**

"Okay…" began Anneena, confident that she was about to be proved right. "Here's the next entry – and it's a long one."

"_**Sunday the 25**__**th**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I had my assessment, and it was a total nightmare. I was really nervous to start off with, and Signor Antonelli didn't exactly help with that – he sang a verse of **_**Panis angelicus**_** before he left, like he was never going to see me again. That was kind of unnerving, and I was beginning to wonder whether I was going to get out of the assessment alive. And then Evelyn started dusting in the front parlour – a room which I hate because it's horrible and musty – which was terrifying, because she hardly ever does housework. I had about half an hour to kill before the assessment, so I had a look out of the window at the person who was supposed to be doing it; he didn't look at all like I'd imagined. I thought it might have been somebody a little…well, cooler. But apparently not.**_

_**By that time I was getting nervous again, so I ended up going onto the internet and looking for environmental information, so if the Society was a Greenpeace type-thing I'd know a bit more for this assessment; but that just made me feel even worse, because of all the horrible pictures of seagulls like Scark covered in oil, and polluted beaches, and that kind of thing…Thankfully Aunt Evelyn called me before I could get too depressed by the photos, and told me that the assessor was ready. I was physically shaking when I went downstairs, and the assessor Mr. Coddrington didn't really inspire my confidence. He acted as though I was just a huge problem in his filing system, for some reason – I can't think why he singled me out in particular, but apparently a lot of fuss was made about my assessment…Then I had to sign some form to agree not to tell anybody about this if I failed, which was a little bit weird, but then I guess all the Society members are really secretive about the stuff they do…maybe they do something illegal. It's not like I'm ever going to find out now, anyway.**_

_**The next thing that happened was **_**seriously**_** weird. Mr. Coddrington pointed out a raven, a mouse, a lizard and a rock of some kind that he'd brought with him and said they represented winged beasts, two and four legged beasts, reptiles and sea creatures and those drawn from the four elements – water, earth, air and fire. And then it got even stranger (if that's possible). He told me to stand up, hold my arms out with my palms facing downwards and turn around in a circle to indicated "in which company my gift lies," whatever that's supposed to mean. I almost felt like running out there and then, but I guessed it was some kind of weird initiation – I've heard that some secret societies have stuff like that. So I went along with it and started to do what Mr. Coddrington asked me to. I felt like a total idiot. And then…all the objects started making noises, like they were reacting to what I was doing. After that, Mr. Coddrington told me I had "no settled gift" and that he "doubted I was even second order," whatever that means. Then he made some excuses and rushed out, telling Evelyn that I was quite without a gift and he had to leave. It was as if I had a contagious disease or something and he wanted to get out of the way before he caught it. **_

_**After he left, I just got angry and I had to go out. Aunt Evelyn seemed like she actually cared about me for once, but I was too mad at the Society and everyone in it to care just then. I ended up walking along the beach for hours – I don't know how long exactly. It was dark by the time I'd calmed down enough to go back to Shaker Row, though. Unfortunately, there was a big Society meeting in the house when I got back. I listened for a bit to see what they were talking about; and it was mostly about how I couldn't do anything. Evelyn even said that I was useless. I gave up and went to my room, not wanting any attention whatsoever. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep after all that, so I just sat at the window and started drawing stuff in the mist. That's where I am now. I have to pretend to be asleep when my aunt comes in: the last thing I need is questions. She probably knows I'm awake anyway. I don't know what to do now. I'm just going to wait by the window until something happens. I feel too bad to do anything now."**_

Anneena looked up at Jane, her eyes wide. "But…how? She's in the Society now, isn't she?"

Jane frowned and gestured to be given the book. Anneena handed the diary over.

"That's so strange…" mused Jane, reading the entry.

"And what was all that stuff about the crystal and the animals? That was just _weird_."

"I don't know – I suppose it might just have been a weird initiation thing, like Connie said…but then what was that about gifts and second orders?" Jane sighed. "Annie, should we be doing this? After all, this is Connie's diary, it's her own private thing…"

"What, and leave it just when it's getting exciting?" demanded Anneena. "No way!" She brushed some dark hair out of her eyes, which were gleaming with interest and excitement. "Look, if you want out, just hand me the diary and I won't read it out loud." She held her hand out.

Jane paused. "Well, I guess we could just find out how she got into the Society…" she relented cautiously.

Anneena beamed and took the book back from her friend.

"Well then. Let's see what happens next."

**This is a post for Project PULL, set up by Bookaholic711. For more information, visit my profile. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an edited version of the chapter, with a bit of an alteration somewhere in the middle. Thanks to silvercat777 for her advice.**

Anneena cleared her throat, shook her hair back from her face, and began.

"_**Monday the 26**__**th**__**,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, how do I begin this entry? So many incredible things have happened since my last one - my hands are shaking just thinking about it! I suppose I'd better start from where I stopped yesterday – sitting in my room after my assessment. Lots of people from the Society went outside with Aunt Evelyn, apparently going on another one of their trips. I could just about hear them talking, and one of them (I think it was Dr. Brock) said something about not trusting Mr. Coddrington, that maybe he'd got it wrong. I felt a lot better after hearing that, and I started feeling less miserable – after all, if they were looking for skill with animals, then they'd definitely found the right person. I guessed they were going back to the Stacks, and I had the idea (which I now recognise as being slightly mad) to go with them and show them how to not disturb the seagulls. So I got dressed, went downstairs and ran all the way to the quay, looking for Col's boat. It took me a while to remember what it was called, but thankfully I did, and I managed to get onboard and hide under a bench. It was damp and freezing, but it was the only place on the boat which offered any protection. Somehow, Madame Cresson had found her way onboard (presumably she followed me) and she curled up with me under the seat – goodness knows why, if I were her I would have hot-footed it back in the warm! Eventually, the Society people came on board, splitting themselves between the boats, and I tucked myself behind a convenient (but cold and uncomfortable) tarpaulin. It was crackling so much when I pulled it across that I'm surprised nobody heard me: but I managed to get away without being noticed. Col, his grandmother and Dr. Brock got onboard the **_**Water Sprite,**_** the boat I was hiding on, and led the others off towards the Stacks. A few moments after we'd cast off, Madame Cresson decided that she didn't like it under the bench and sauntered out onto the deck, nearly giving Mrs. Clamworthy a heart attack. Col asked whether it was a good idea to take the cat along, considering that "the sirens are part bird, aren't they?" Then he, Dr. Brock and Mrs. Clamworthy started having a discussion about these sirens. I was mystified – surely they couldn't be talking about the creatures from Greek mythology? That just didn't make sense."  
**_A slight frown crept onto Anneena's face. She agreed with Connie – that didn't make sense at all. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she continued:  
_**"Now that I'd been lying there for a while, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and realise just how stupid I'd been following them out there. How was I supposed to make my entrance now? I'd look like a complete fool and then they'd never let me into the Society. Dr. Brock shouted something about ear protectors, and I saw Mrs. Clamworthy reach into her bag and pull out the same kind of bright red mufflers that I'd seen on the coat rack of No. 5 Shaker Row the day I moved in. I heard some creaking, and the red shoes I'd seen in front of the bench moved away. After listening intently for a few minutes to check where everyone was, I crawled out from my hiding place. Col, his grandmother, and Dr. Brock were standing at the prow, staring out at the Stacks. Another boat had drawn up beside them with several passengers, including Signor Antonelli, who was standing with his arms outstretched. I couldn't work out was happening, until he opened his mouth and began to sing. It was awful – somehow completely out of tune with the inaudible music of the waves; like somebody was scraping nails down the blackboard of my soul. I was glad when it stopped. For some reason, once his music had stopped, I calmed down. Everything seemed clear and rational; I felt peaceful, in fact. I stroked Madame Cresson and began to hum softly, gazing out at the sea. I knew that my song was in tune with the wash of the waves and the whisper of the wind, unlike Signor Antonelli's. Knowing that nobody else could hear me because of the ear protectors, I started to sing louder, standing up as I reached a triumphant crescendo. After the last note had died away, everything seemed to have fallen silent, as though the world was taking a deep breath. Then the most beautiful song I'd ever heard floated over the ocean towards the boats, sweet, soft, and perfectly in tune with the surroundings. Eight huge birds spiraled out of the sky and landed, one on each of the stacks, their heads thrown back as they sang. Only their heads weren't human. They were…they were…"**_

Anneena broke off, looking very surprised. "Jane…come and look at this."  
"What is it, Annie?" Jane moved over to her friend and peered over her shoulder at the diary. She read the sentence that Anneena had stopped at, and her eyes widened.

"What the…what on earth is she talking about?" demanded Anneena.

"Sirens." Jane looked at Anneena. "She's talking about sirens!"

Anneena's eyebrows practically disappeared into her newly styled fringe. "Sirens? Those things from Greek mythology she was talking about?"

"Yes."

They gazed at the diary with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"That is…odd. Seriously odd. I mean, they don't exist, do they?" Anneena bit her lip. "Do they?"

"No." Jane shook her head firmly, her blonde ponytail swaying in sympathy. "They can't – that's ridiculous. Impossible."

All the same, she looked uncertain. Why would Connie be writing lies in her own diary? What was the point?

"Maybe…" began Anneena cautiously. "Maybe she got bored. Started making stuff up after she failed the assessment. This is all probably a big joke that she wrote in the early hours of the morning, or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," agreed Jane, glad to have a theory to hang onto.

"Shall I read the rest of it?" queried Anneena.

Jane nodded thoughtfully, and Anneen began again.

"_**They were human – stunning female faces, all smooth, fluid lines and long feathery hair. These were the sirens Col and the others were talking about. I could barely believe it – they were mythical creatures, surely? I pinched the skin between my thumb and my forefinger, trying to wake myself up from this strange but wonderful dream. But I didn't wake up – it was real. The creatures in front of me, the sirens, were actually there, actually singing. And it was indescribably beautiful. **_

_**Then Col broke into my reverie, yelling at me as though something terrible was happening to me. He told me to block my ears, but it was as though my head was submerged in water. I was too transfixed by the siren song. At that moment two sirens detached themselves from the group and flew over to me, landing effortlessly by my side on the deck. I could feel their wings brushing past me, like silk against my arms. They had the most amazing eyes – dark and intelligent and…old, somehow. As though they were the same sirens who had tormented Odysseus on his journey back from Troy. We exchanged a couple of sentences, and then they lifted me up by my jacket sleeves and flew towards the Stacks, beginning their melody again in haunting voices."**_

Anneena paused, and closed the book. Jane stared at it as though it was a bomb about to go off.

"This _has_ to be a joke. She's just let her imagination run away with her – maybe she was reading something about the Greek myths and then started making stuff up," decided Jane.

Anneena nodded slowly. "But…the thing is, this sounds real. It's weird."

"What happens after that?" asked Jane.

Anneena re-opened the dairy and scanned the next pages. "There's something here about dragons! And it sounds like the Society is involved…"

"This has to just be a story. She'll get back to normality soon."

"You're right." Anneena looked worried, but sat up straight."Let's read on – see whether Connie has any interesting ideas. Hey, maybe she's a budding novelist!"

It was an attempt at light-heartedness which fell flat in the awkward atmosphere of Connie's bedroom. Anneena cracked her knuckles.

Jane winced. "I really wish you wouldn't do that, Annie."

"I know," responded Anneena calmly. "Never mind that now – tell me about the dragons."

**This chapter is a post for Project PULL, set up by Bookaholic711. For more information, visit my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
